


Zu viele Farben

by KFHC



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Gen, h/c
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFHC/pseuds/KFHC
Summary: Ein etwas tieferer Blick in "Die chinesische Prinzessin".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, ich bin neu hier und hoffe, hier alles richtig zu machen.  
> Mein Name ist Programm. Bei mir hat Boerne kein leichtes Leben.  
> Daher auch diese Episode, "die chinesische Prinzessin" ... Ich fand die immer irgendwie ... unzulänglich. Keine Ahnung, ob ich es es jetzt besser gemacht habe, aber ... Naja, macht euch selbst ein Bild

Ein letzter Zug mit der Rasierklinge, Gesicht waschen, abtrocknen, Aftershave ... weniger des Geruchs wegen, mehr, um die Haut wieder zu beruhigen. Er hatte sehr empfindliche Haut.

Auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer stellte er sich vor, sie würde neben ihm gehen, und er erzählte ihr Anekdoten zu den Präparaten, die er in der Wohnung verteilt hatte. Was er ausgerechnet an ihnen so interessant fand, dass er sie in seiner Privatwohnung aufbewahrte. – Natürlich würde er nicht zu jedem Präparat etwas sagen, das wäre Übertreibung und Angeberei. Und es hielte sie nur auf auf dem Weg zum ...

Er trat ins Schlafzimmer.

In seiner Vorstellung legte sie jetzt ihre Arme um ihn, ließ eine Hand in seinen Nacken gleiten, spielte mit seinen Haaren, schmiegte sich an ihn. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, den anderen hinten an ihre Oberschenkel, und hob sie hoch, trug sie hinüber zum Bett ... ihre zarte Haut hob sich hell und erregend von seiner dunkelgrauen Bettwäsche ab. Heute frisch bezogen, weil ... Er räusperte sich. Wie blöde war er eigentlich? Da bezog er sein Bett frisch, nur weil er davon träumte, Songma von der Vernissage mit nach Hause zu bringen und ...

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen schob er die Fantasie zur Seite. Er wusste, dass es in Wirklichkeit nicht dazu kommen würde. Dass er von Songma fasziniert war, war leider kein Grund, dass sie ihn auch nur annähernd so attraktiv fand wie er sie. Er war ja nicht unbedingt zu verachten, das ja nun nicht, aber im Vergleich zu den aufregenden Männern von Welt – statt von westfälischer Provinz –, denen sie jeden Tag begegnen musste ... Da musste er sich realistisch betrachtet schon fragen, wieso ausgerechnet er ihr Interesse wecken sollte.

Trotzdem war die Entscheidung, zu dieser Vernissage zu gehen, statt Thiels Geburtstag zu feiern, eine leichte gewesen.

Was hatte Thiel seine Geburtstagsfeier auch nicht auf seinen tatsächlichen Geburtstag legen können? Der war immerhin erst morgen, nicht heute; nur weil der Herr Kommissar meinte, das wäre netter so. Hineinfeiern, was für ein Blödsinn. Morgen hätt’s wirklich auch noch getan. Und außerdem war ohnehin klar, wie diese Geburtstagsfeier aussehen würde: Bier, Bier und noch mehr Bier.

„Danke, da verzichte ich doch drauf“, sagte er in den leeren Raum.

Er schob die Tür des Kleiderschranks auf, nahm sein bestes Hemd heraus und schlüpfte hinein.

Und wenn er sich schon die Mühe gemacht hatte, alle möglichen Versatzstücke eines Gesprächs in Mandarin einzustudieren, wollte er sich wenigstens die Option offen halten, sie einsetzen zu können. Auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob er das mit der Aussprache so einwandfrei hinbekam, wie er das gerne hätte. Aber, und das war ein großes ... ein schwaches ... ein hoffnungsvolles ... Aber ... wenn Songma so großartig war, wie er sich das vorstellte, würde sie die gute Absicht würdigen und über die miserable Ausführung großzügig hinwegsehen.

„Oh Gott“, sagte er leise, „bitte lass das nicht zu einer kolossalen Enttäuschung werden.“ Er sah kurz nach oben, als säße dort oben wirklich ein Gott, der ihm zuhörte, der die Macht hatte, den heutigen Abend nach seinem Wunsch geschehen zu lassen, und den das alles auch nur im mindesten interessierte.

Wenn es wirklich einen Gott gab, hatte der sicher andere Sorgen, als den leicht verklemmten Professor Boerne aus Münster vor einer persönlichen Enttäuschung zu bewahren und mal wieder zum Zug kommen zu lassen.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Fakten. Er brauchte Fakten.

Fakten waren das beste Mittel gegen Angst. Wenn man wusste, wie so ein Gewitter funktionierte, konnten einen Donner und Blitz nicht mehr erschrecken. Wenn man wusste, wie der Tod funktionierte, konnte einen auch der nicht mehr schrecken. Und wenn man alles andere zwischen Gewitter und Tod auch noch wusste, dann konnte man ... dann konnte man ¼

Fakten waren geradezu überlebenswichtig.

Aber genau das war das Problem: Er hatte gerade keine, jedenfalls keine, die in irgendeiner Weise nützlich gewesen wären. Weil er nicht wusste, was los war.

Deswegen konnte sich die Angst jetzt in ihm ausbreiten, sich wie aufsteigende Magma aus seinen Eingeweiden erheben und nach oben drängen. In den Magen, bis ihm speiübel war, in die Lungen, wo sie den Sauerstoff auffraß und ihn atemlos zurückließ, obwohl er atmete, er spürte doch, dass er atmete! In den Hals, den sie zuschnürte, bis auch das Atmen schwierig wurde. Und weiter nach oben, hinein in den Kopf, ins Gehirn, wo sie alle Erinnerungen mit sich riss, selbst die, die er gerade eben noch gehabt hatte.

Wie diese eine ... gerade eben war sie noch da gewesen, greifbar, abrufbar, direkt vor seinem geistigen Auge, und jetzt war sie weg, als hätte sie nie existiert, und dabei wusste er, dass sie existierte, weil gerade eben, da hatte er sie noch gehabt ...

Aber jetzt war alles nur noch ein Strudel aus rot und stahlgrau und blitzendem Silber und Songma, der Prinzessin.

Er erinnerte sich an ihr Gesicht im Profil, die roten Lippen, die in ein Selbstgespräch vertieft waren, ein menschliches Herz, seine Hand auf ihrer Brust und diese Lippen, die er so gerne küssen möchte.

„Wunderbar“ hatte sie gesagt, die Aussprache verschliffen, und er war fasziniert gewesen von diesem Wort, von ihrer Aussprache, ihrer Stimme, der Intensität darin.

_Und jetzt ist sie tot, das weiß er, das haben sie ihm gesagt. Und dann haben sie ihn gefragt, was er denn darüber wisse._

_Aber er weiß nichts, das ist ja das Problem._

_Damit hat diese ganze Misere mit der Angst in seinem Bauch und in seinem Kopf ja überhaupt erst angefangen. Fakten, er braucht Fakten. Im Moment weiß er noch nicht einmal, ob ihm heiß ist oder kalt. Es fühlt sich an, als würde er schwitzen, er kann die Tropfen auf seiner Haut verfolgen, wie sie träge über seine Schläfen und seinen Rücken rinnen, aber gleichzeitig klammert er sich an der Bettkante fest, um nicht zu zittern._

Das ergab doch überhaupt keinen Sinn; angeblich hatte er Kokain im Blut, aber das ergab ja noch weniger Sinn.

Ein Geräusch hinter ihm, das er kannte, deswegen drehte er sich auch nicht um. Zu viel Mühe.

Er war fasziniert gewesen von ihr, fasziniert von ihrer Faszination und von ihren Lippen, die so rot waren, und die er so gerne küssen wollte; und seine Hand auf ihrer Brust.

„Na, Boerne?“

Thiel! Thiel war da. Gut, der würde sich um die Sache kümmern, der würde ihm die Fakten besorgen, die er so dringend brauchte.

Thiel setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett. „Na, Sie sind ja wieder einigermaßen auf‘m Damm.“

Das war gelogen, das konnte Boerne ganz genau hören. Er konnte sich vielleicht gerade nicht an die richtigen Dinge erinnern, aber seine Wahrnehmung war deswegen nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.

„Die haben mein Hemd“, sagte er zu Thiel. „Wegen der Bl...Blu...Blutspuren. Und so.“

„Naja, bei aller retrograder Amnesie, die Sie da gerade haben, dass das zum Prozedere gehört, wissen Sie aber schon noch, oder?“

„Natürlich, natürlich.“ _Natürlich was? Was hat Thiel ihn gerade gefragt? Hat er was gefragt?_

Thiel räusperte sich. „Na schön. Sie werden später noch zu einer offiziellen Vernehmung geladen werden, sobald Ihre Ärztin das OK dafür gibt.“

Boerne nickte. Das verstand er, das war logisch.

„Aber vielleicht können Sie mir jetzt schon ... Ich meine, Sie können ja unmöglich alles vergessen haben, ein paar kleine Schnipsel werden ja wohl noch da sein.“

_Ja, Rot und Silber und Grau und Rot und Wollen und seine Hand auf ihrer Brust._ Komisch, dass das so prominent in seiner inneren Wahrnehmung stand, das war doch nicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er die Brust einer Frau in der Hand gehalten hatte. Wieso erinnerte er sich jetzt so eindringlich daran? Und sonst an nichts? Außer Rot und ... „Sie ist so anders“, sagte er. „So ...“

„Exotisch?“, riet Thiel.

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Er wusste, dass er sie küssen wollte, und dass er so knapp davor gewesen war, so knapp ... Bis er dann gar nichts mehr wusste. Hatte er sie geküsst? Sie ihn? Hatte sie ihn abgewehrt? Hatte er deswegen ...? Hatte er denn?

„Boerne?“

„Hm?“

„Irgendwas, geben Sie mir irgendwas, mit dem ich anfangen kann.“

„Da sind zu viele Farben.“ _Rot und Grau und Silber und ... und genaugenommen sind das gar nicht viele Farben, nur drei. Eins, zwei, drei, viele. Eben, und darum sind drei nicht viele. Aber sie verschwimmen ineinander, lösen sich ab, wirbeln eine über die andere und wieder zurück. Wie ein Mückenschwarm in der Dämmerung, schwirren, flirren, irren._

„Boerne, jetzt konzentrieren Sie sich. Mit Farben kann ich nichts anfangen. Was für Farben denn überhaupt?“

„Rot. Der ganze Abend war irgendwie rot, wissen Sie? Passt ja auch, ich meine die chinesische Flagge ist ja auch rot.“ Und ihre Lippen, die waren auch rot gewesen, und er wollte sie so gerne küssen. „Und auf meinem Hemd, da ... da war auch ... die haben mein Hemd einbehalten. Wegen der Spuren.“

„Ich weiß. Aber können wir jetzt bitte nicht über Ihr Hemd reden, sondern über gestern Abend?“

„Das war alles rot.“ Und seine Hand auf ihrer Brust, ihre Hand zwischen seinen Beinen. „Sie hat ...“ _... mich angefasst ..._ „mich wahrgenommen. Aus der ganzen Menge von Leuten ...“

Thiel seufzte. „Das ... das’s ja alles schön und gut, aber ... gestern Abend, Boerne ...“

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, ob ich sie geküsst hab oder nicht.“ Und wieso war das überhaupt wichtig? Er hatte die Frau im Grunde ja gar nicht gekannt, ein Abend, ein paar kurze Stunden. Viel Faszination, viel Begehren, aber ...

„Sie können sich wirklich an nichts weiter erinnern?“ Thiel war enttäuscht. Er hatte sich eindeutig mehr von diesem Gespräch erhofft. „Jetzt kommen Sie, Boerne, jetzt reißen Sie sich zusammen.“

Ja, will ich ja, dachte Boerne verzweifelt, aber die Angst breitete sich wieder aus, und er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, das Atmen war schwer, reden noch viel schwerer. Fakten, er brauchte Fakten. _Thiel, wieso gehen Sie nicht dort raus und besorgen mir diese Fakten? Warum sitzen Sie hier herum und schikanieren mich?_ „Die haben mein Hemd einbehalten. Wegen Blutspuren von ihr.“

„Ja. Das Hemd hatten wir bereits. Also gut, fangen wir noch mal von vorn an. Ganz von vorne, ja?“

Hm. Ganz von vorne. Wo war denn vorne?

„Wie ist die Frau in die Rechtsmedizin gekommen?“

Ah. Das war also vorne, und das wusste er sogar noch. Besser er sagte es Thiel, bevor die Angst sein Gehirn wieder völlig vernebelte und alle Erinnerungen, auch diese, unzugänglich machte. „ _Wir haben uns da kennengelernt ..._ “

Thiel raunte ein ermutigendes, langgezogenes „jaaa“.

„... bei der Vernissage ...“

„Ja?“

„... und haben uns gut verstanden, und dann hat sie sich interessiert für meine Arbeit.“ Oder für ihn, das wusste er nicht mehr. Aber wahrscheinlich nicht, weil wer war er schon, dass Songma sich für ihn ... aber hatte sie nicht seine Hand auf ihre Brust gelegt? Das würde doch bedeuten ... Unwichtig. Wichtig war, wie sie in die Rechtsmedizin gekommen war, nicht, was sie dort getan oder nicht getan hatte. „U-Und da ...“

„Sie fanden sie ganz süß, und dann haben Sie ihr die Leichen gezeigt. Wie man das halt so macht. Und dann? Was passierte dann?“

Thiel bemühte sich wirklich darum, nicht die Geduld zu verlieren, und Boerne hätte ihm gerne dafür gedankt, aber die Wörter waren nicht da. Dafür eine Erinnerung: Songma, ein Röhrchen in der Hand, das sie ihm anbietet. Kokain, sie hatte etwas davon geschnupft! Das war sicher etwas, das Thiel interessieren würde. „Ich hab doch nichts genommen von dem Kokain. Das hat sie mir angeboten, aber ich hab das nicht genommen, das mach ich doch nicht.“

„Boerne!“ Jetzt verlor er doch die Geduld. „Ihre Blutwerte sagen etwas komplett anderes!“

Dann redete er noch von Spurenlage und analysieren und ... und ... _seine Gedanken schweifen ab, weg von dem, was Thiel sagt, weil es möglicherweise nicht gut ist für ihn, sein Leben ist gerade schon schlecht genug. Er braucht ein paar Fakten, ja, aber doch nicht solche! Doch nicht Fakten, die ihm sagen, dass er sich die Birne zugeknallt und dann im Kokainnebel die schöne, faszinierende Prinzessin Songma ermordet hat._

„Sie hatte Angst vor mir. Songma ... hatte plötzlich Angst vor mir.“ Oh Gott, er hatte es getan. Er hatte es wirklich getan! Er hatte ... nur weil sie sich nicht küssen lassen wollte? Aber seine Hand ... Sie hatte die doch auf ihre Brust gelegt, nicht er, und ihre eigene Hand hatte sie auch ganz ohne sein Zutun in seinen Schritt gepresst.

„Was?“ Thiel war alarmiert. Zurecht.

„Songma, sie hatte plötzlich Angst vor mir.“ Und er hatte jetzt Angst vor sich selbst.

„Boerne, können Sie sich daran erinnern?“ Eine Mischung aus ... einem Gefühl und noch einem Gefühl, aber er konnte weder das eine noch das andere benennen. Die Angst fraß sich in sein Gehirn, fraß die Wörter auf, nur diese eine Erinnerung ließ sie da, die Angst in Songmas Gesicht.

„Wa...?“ Thiel hatte ihn etwas gefragt, was war das noch mal? Egal, die Angst hatte ohnehin alle Antworten bis auf eine ausradiert: „Das weiß ich nicht.“

„Boerne. Wie soll ich Ihnen denn so helfen?“

_Helfen, das wäre schön. Aber da ist so viel rot. Und Hände. Und Stahl. Und sein Kopf tut jetzt ernsthaft weh._

„Es tut mir leid.“

Er wollte Thiel sagen, dass es da nichts gab zum leidtun. Er hatte offenbar doch irgendwann das Kokain genommen, hatte die Kontrolle verloren, anders war das nicht zu erklären, und das musste Thiel doch nicht leid tun. Aber die Worte kamen nicht. Alles ging unter in Rot und Angst und Grau und Silber und Schwarz.

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Dialog ist zT aus der Folge übernommen, wie man vermutlich erkennen kann.  
> Und ich weiß, dass ich hier schwer mit der Erzählzeit herumspiele, aber es wollte so herauskommen und nicht anders.


	3. Chapter 3

Sie führten ihn ins Polizeipräsidium, erst zwei Uniformierte, dann nur noch einer, aber der überragte ihn um einen Kopf und galt damit gut und gerne immer noch für zwei.

Angeblich ging es ihm jetzt besser, die Ärztin hatte ihm jedenfalls Vernehmungstauglichkeit attestiert. Und rein körperlich konnte er diesem Attest durchaus zustimmen, er schwitzte und zitterte nicht mehr unkontrolliert. Aber innendrin war immer noch alles durcheinander.

Wie oft war er hier schon unterwegs gewesen, war diese Gänge entlang gegangen? Er kannte das Präsidium – nicht so gut wie seine Rechtsmedizin, aber er kannte sich hier aus, Er fühlte sich hier durchaus zu Hause. Normalerweise. Jetzt fühlte sich alles ganz anders an. Die Wände waren trist und beengend in ihrem dunklen grau. Der Uniformierte schweigsam. Alle, denen er begegnete, waren schweigsam, sahen ihn an, als wäre er ein Fremdkörper hier. Und vielleicht war er das auch, vielleicht war er das auch immer schon gewesen, und es war ihm nur nie aufgefallen, weil er normalerweise solche Dinge ausklammerte. Die Welt war, so wie sie war, schon schwer genug zu ertragen, selbst mit Scheuklappen.

Und jetzt, unbewehrt und schutzlos, weil er einfach nicht die nötige Kraft fand, war dieses Gebäude ... bedrohlich. Es brachte das mühsam erkämpfte, empfindliche Gleichgewicht der letzten Stunden wieder arg ins Wanken. Er hatte sich einigermaßen erfolgreich eingeredet, dass er Songma nicht getötet hatte. Das sah ihm schließlich überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Weil man konnte ihm sicher vieles vorwerfen – er war keineswegs blind für seine eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten und Fehler –, aber Gewalttätigkeit gehörte nicht dazu. In zwei von drei Momenten glaubte er dann auch an seine Unschuld, im dritten überfielen ihn Bilder in Rot. Und dieses Gebäude, diese engen, grauen Wände ...  Grau war viel zu nah an Stahl und ...

Sie traten ins Großraumbüro, das vor Thiels Büro lag. Am Tisch eine junge Chinesin. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, und er musste das Bild in seinem Kopf abschütteln, das von der Prinzessin, das sich über das von dieser Frau schob. Das durfte er nicht. Er durfte jetzt nicht den Verstand verlieren. Er musste tun, was er konnte, um seinen Beitrag zu leisten bei diesem Fall. Wenn er schon sonst nichts tun konnte, so konnte er doch hoffentlich wenigstens einen klaren Verstand bewahren.

Die Frau sah elend aus, und es tat ihm leid, dass sie sich so fühlen musste. Es war schwer, sie anzusehen, aber er konnte sich trotzdem nicht von ihr abwenden. „Mein tief empfundenes Beileid.“ Erstaunlicherweise wackelte seine Stimme nicht, sie war auch nicht heiser. Sie klang beinahe normal.

Und dann schenkte Thiel ihm gleich noch einen Augenblick Normalität, indem er ihn in sein Büro einlud. Sie hatten einen Fall, den es zu lösen galt, und er war wie selbstverständlich mit dabei.

Das Gefühl hielt genau drei Schritte lang, bis er durch die Glastür trat.

Thiel berichtete der Klemm von einer durchwühlten Wohnung, was ja nun sehr für seine Unschuld sprach, das wäre sonst zu viel des Zufalls. Andererseits war sein Leben angefüllt mit unwahrscheinlichen Zufällen, und das Bild von Songmas Angst ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Das und das Rot, das sich über alles legte, und das Silber, und Hände und noch mehr Rot. Songma hatte Angst, und wovor sollte sie Angst haben, wenn nicht vor ihm? Da war doch sonst niemand. Und zart besaitet war sie sicherlich auch nicht gewesen, sie hatte ein menschliches Herz in der Hand gehalten, irgendwann an diesem Abend, das wusste er, daran konnte er sich erinnern.

Die Erinnerung wurde weggewischt von einem Foto, das Thiel ihm plötzlich unter die Nase hielt. „Schauen Sie mal, Herr Professor. Haben Sie diesen Mann schon mal irgendwo gesehen? Kennen Sie den?“

_Wie förmlich er mit mir redet,_ dachte er, während er die Hand nach dem Foto ausstreckte, als könnte er dadurch den Mann darauf besser erkennen. Als würde das eine Erinnerung anstoßen, oder ... irgendetwas. Aber es kam nichts.

„Vielleicht letzte Nacht, haben Sie ihn letzte Nacht gesehen?“, probierte Thiel es weiter mit einer Engelsgeduld. „Kommen Sie, schauen Sie sich das Bild in Ruhe an. Setzen Sie sich hin, vielleicht erinnern Sie sich dann wieder.“

Das tat er – sich hinsetzen - und schaute das Bild an. Aber es zündete kein Licht an in seinem Kopf. Es war einfach nur das Bild eines Mannes – genaugenommen drei Bilder: Halbprofil, Portrait, Profil. Nur ein Mann.

Sie redeten um ihn herum weiter, als wäre er nicht da. Irgendetwas von illegal und Job und ... eigentlich alles wie immer, die Frau Staatsanwältin regte sich über Thiels Arbeitsweise auf, und sie übertrieb dabei wie üblich. Während Thiel und Klemm sich in ihrem üblichen Tänzchen ergingen, versuchte er verzweifelt, eine Erinnerung auszugraben, in der dieser Mann vielleicht auftauchte. Aber es kam nichts.

Als Frau Krusenstern einen Laptop präsentierte, auf dem eine Chinesin etwas von Studenten erzählte, legte er das Foto weg und konzentrierte sich lieber darauf. Noch länger auf einen völlig fremden Mann zu starren brachte doch auch nichts, nicht einmal Kopfschmerzen, was man immerhin als Zeichen hätte werten können, dass da etwas war, irgendwo, auf das er nur gerade keinen Zugriff hatte.

„Ich mein‘, das ist doch völlig klar“, trumpfte Thiel jetzt auf. „Die wollten die Veröffentlichung verhindern. Deswegen haben sie erst Prinzessin Songma umgebracht, und dann versucht, sich die Beweise unter‘n Nagel zu reißen, um sie zu vernichten.“

Das klang nach einer brauchbaren Arbeitsthese.

„Können Sie das beweisen?“ Frau Klemm war davon natürlich nicht überzeugt.

„Noch nicht, das werd' ich aber schon noch.“ Mit welcher Sicherheit Thiel das sagte.

Er fühlte sich plötzlich ganz klein bei dem Gedanken, wie überzeugt Thiel von seiner Unschuld war. Von dem, was er mittlerweile über den Fall in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, sprachen die Indizien und Beweise gegen ihn. Trotzdem glaubte Thiel an seine Unschuld. Und das war nicht nur ein Lippenbekenntnis, weil er gerade daneben saß, und Thiel ihn nicht aufregen wollte, nein, Thiel glaubte das wirklich. Er hätte weinen können, so klein fühlte er sich neben dieser Sicherheit. Und so erleichtert, weil Thiel war gut, er war sehr gut, der würde sich doch nicht so irren? Thiel hatte schon öfter entgegen aller Beweise seine eigene Theorie verfolgt und am Ende Recht behalten.

„... diplomatischer Zwischenfall“, sagte Frau Klemm vorwurfsvoll, so wie nur sie es konnte: mit einer gehörigen Portion Resignation obendrauf.

Er duckte sich unter den Worten, als wären sie Schläge, noch etwas, das sie ihm vorwarfen, auch wenn das eigentlich gar nicht sein konnte. Er hatte doch nur für diese Frau geschwärmt und allen Erwartungen zum Trotz tatsächlich ihr Interesse geweckt. Er erinnerte sich genau an das wohlig-flaue Gefühl im Bauch, als er ihr gegenübergestanden hatte, so nah, dass er ihren Atem in seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Wieso war das jetzt ein diplomatischer Zwischenfall? Richtig, richtig. Weil sie tot war, weil er ... jemand ... er? ... sie umgebracht hatte. Das qualifizierte die Angelegenheit durchaus als ... Wie hatte das alles so entsetzlich aus dem Ruder laufen können? Mord, Diplomatische Verwicklungen. Und er mittendrin, ohne ein einziges hilfreiches ... Etwas.

_Stille senkt sich um ihn herum. Stille. Angst macht still. Wer schreit, hat unrecht. Wer still ist ... hat Angst, aber das weiß dann keiner, weil ... Stille könnte alles Mögliche sein. Stille ist sicher. Nur fühlt er sich nicht sicher. Er will ... Er will ... helfen, etwas beitragen, aufklären ... Aber sein Hirn, sein verdammtes Hirn, verweigert immer noch seine Mitarbeit._ Er konnte nur hier sitzen bleiben und darauf warten, dass die laut Klemm dampfende Kacke den Ventilator traf.

Irgendwie verrann die Zeit schneller als gedacht, weil für einen diplomatischen Zwischenfall war Thiel verdächtig schnell wieder bei ihm, bekniete ihn, sich zu erinnern, und jetzt nicht mehr geduldig und ruhig, sondern laut und fordernd.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern“, stellte er in so einfachen Worten wie nur irgend möglich fest. Wieso war das aber auch so schwer in Thiels Kopf hineinzubekommen? Er machte das hier doch nicht aus Spaß, Herrgott! Was dachte sich Thiel denn? Er machte die Augen zu und wünschte, er könnte damit die Welt ausknipsen. Nur für einen Moment. Bitte.

„Sie müssen, Boerne, Sie müssen, verdammt noch mal! Sie wissen, wo Sie sonst landen!“

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und wünschte sofort, er hätte es nicht getan, weil Thiel ihn direkt ansah mit Frust und Vorwurf und Resignation und Enttäuschung.

„Herr Thiel“, erklärte er möglichst ruhig und sachlich. Emotionen konnte er jetzt nicht riskieren, und vielleicht kapierte dieser begriffsstutzige Kommissar ja dann endlich, dass er nicht anders konnte! Dass sein Gehirn eben einfach nicht mitspielte, dass, wann immer er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, die Farben anfingen um ihn herum zu rauschen und alle Vernunft mit sich rissen. „Ich leide an retrograder Amnesie, nicht an einem plötzlichen Ausbruch von ... Naivität.“

Wenigstens das schien endlich angekommen zu sein, weil Thiel sich jetzt wieder Frau Xia zuwandte. Gut, sein Kopf dröhnte ohnehin schon, er konnte die Ruhe gut vertragen. Immerhin hatten sie ihm im Krankenhaus eine Gehirnerschütterung bescheinigt. Aber Thiel schrie auch bei ihr weiter.

„Verdammte Scheiße!“, brüllte er. „Jetzt hab ich hier zwei taubstumme Zeugen! Ist ja wunderbar, was wünscht man sich mehr?“

Was Thiel sich sonst noch wünschte, darüber wollte er nicht spekulieren, was er selbst sich wünschte, war, dass er Thiel etwas sagen könnte. Irgendetwas. Er wünschte, dass sein Gehirn endlich seine Arbeit wieder aufnahm und die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht ausspuckte. Auch wenn dann herauskam, dass wirklich er der Mörder war. Hauptsache, sie wussten es dann. Hauptsache, Thiel war dann nicht mehr so frustriert. Aber wie würde Thiel es aufnehmen, dass er ein Mörder war? Was war da nun wirklich besser? Frust oder Enttäuschung?

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Thiel leise. Aber es war nur an Frau Xia gerichtet. Bei ihm entschuldigte er sich nicht. Und irgendwie ... irgendwie tat das weh, obwohl es irgendwie auch verständlich war, und sich irgendwie auch so anfühlte, als hätte er es nicht anders verdient, dafür, dass er Thiel so im Stich ließ. Angeschrien werden und keine Entschuldigung dafür bekommen, wäre ja auch nicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben.

Frau Krusenstern tauchte auf, ein blaues Mäppchen in der Hand, und ...

_Nein, bitte ..._ Er wusste, was dieses Mäppchen bedeutete, was darin lag. Er hatte genau solche Mäppchen früher schon gesehen. Das Wort, das in Frau Krusensterns aparter Stimme zu ihm herüberwehte, bestätigte das dann auch: Haftbeschluss.

Für ihn.

_Oh bitte, nicht._ Er wollte wegrennen; oder sich in Luft auflösen. Aber das eine hätte kaum etwas gebracht – und wo sollte er schon hin? –, das andere ...

Je näher Thiel mit dem Mäppchen kam, umso schwerer wurde die Luft um ihn herum. Er wollte weg, aber zu mehr, als ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl herumzurutschen, reichte es nicht. Nur sein Herz raste, trat die Flucht an, die er so gerne ergriffen hätte.

_Oh, bitte, lass es für jemand anderen sein, nicht für mich, ich bin doch nicht, ich würde doch nie, ich habe der Prinzessin doch nichts getan, nur bewundern wollte ich sie, nahe wollte ich ihr ihr sein ..._

Aber natürlich war der Haftbeschluss für ihn. Jemand hatte sich die Beweislage angesehen und die entsprechenden Schlüsse gezogen. War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. Eigentlich. Aber gehofft hatte er halt doch, wenigstens darauf, dass es noch etwas länger dauern würde, dass er noch etwas mehr Zeit hätte, um sich zu erinnern, um durch dieses rote Dickicht zu schlagen nach vorne, dorthin, wo die Wahrheit lag, auf einem kalten, stählernen Seziertisch.

„Tja, tut mir leid“, sagte Thiel leise, während er ihm den Beschluss direkt vor die Nase hielt. Als würde das irgendetwas besser machen.

Und er konnte nur nicken und griff tief in sich hinein, um seine Scheuklappen zu finden, seine Rüstung, seinen Schutzschild. Er brauchte die jetzt, musste all seine Energien mobilisieren ... sonst kam er nicht auf seinen eigenen zwei Beinen aus diesem Büro hinaus.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sein Riese von uniformierter Begleitperson hatte ihm ein Rätselbuch geschenkt. Sein eigenes offenbar, denn ein knappes Viertel davon war schon gelöst. Aber das machte nichts, das wahre Rätsel fand ohnehin in seinem Kopf statt, und das hielt ihn vorzüglich auf Trab, auch wenn er immer noch keinen Schritt vorangekommen war.

Bis er unterbrochen wurde von Jan Best.

Als erstes kam Angst, aber wenigstens war das jetzt eine konkrete Angst vor einer ganz konkreten Gefahr. Das machte es etwas leichter.

Als zweites kam die Stille zurück. Als Konfliktlösungsstrategie völlig nutzlos, aber etwas anderes hatte er nicht zur Hand. Und er bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass Best auf einen Redeschwall seinerseits besonders positiv reagieren würde; tat ja niemand, wenn er mal ehrlich war mit sich selbst. Aber die meisten konnte er damit genug aus dem Konzept bringen, um im Hintergrund ungestört seinen Rückzug antreten zu können.

Als drittes kam Resignation. Offenbar war das jetzt sein Leben, wo manche Dinge eben unvermeidlich waren. So wie Bests Fäuste in seinem Gesicht und seinen Rippen. _Provozieren Sie niemanden_ , hatte der Beamte gesagt. Aber wie, wenn seine bloße Existenz bereits die Provokation war? _Bleiben Sie für sich._ Aber wie, wenn der andere einfach zu ihm kam?

... und kein Ort, an den man sich flüchten konnte, nicht einmal in ihm selbst, weil diese Situation so fremd war, so anders als alles, was er kannte, dass er sich dafür noch keine Ecke in seiner Psyche eingerichtet hatte.

Als viertes kamen die Schmerzen. Weil er nicht wusste wohin mit seiner Wahrnehmung, nichts, das ihn ausreichend ablenken konnte.

Und dann kam Thiel. Gott sei Dank.

 

Thiel hatte ein Geschenk von Alberich dabei, die weit über die Grenzen ihrer Pflichten hinausgegangen war, um zu beweisen, dass er unschuldig war ... oder wenigstens, dass er das Kokain nicht freiwillig genommen hatte ... oder wenigstens, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, dass er es freiwillig genommen hatte. Was danach geschehen war ... da konnte ihn immer noch jemand instrumentalisiert haben, dann wäre es immer noch er gewesen, der Songmas Leben ein Ende gesetzt hatte, und die Vorstellung drehte ihm den Magen um. Ganz egal, wie die rechtliche Lage aussah, er selbst könnte sich das nicht verzeihen.

Als er Alberich im Polizeipräsidium sah, fiel seine innere Rüstung wie von selbst, und er war ausnahmsweise einmal froh darum. Denn für das, was sie getan hatte, verdiente sie das; einen Moment, in dem er ganz er selbst war, ganz unzensiert und unverfälscht und ...

„Danke, Alberich, danke.“ Normalerweise konnte er dieses Wort ja nicht aussprechen, nicht, wenn es mehr war als bloße Höflichkeit, und selbst aus Höflichkeit war es oft genug eine Hürde, die ihn stolpern ließ. Denn es klang nach Schwäche, und Schwäche konnte er sich nicht leisten. Auch jetzt war es kaum lauter als ein Flüstern.

Aber Alberich kannte ihn so gut, dass sie hoffentlich verstand, was da geschah und was es bedeutete. Außerdem war sie klug, vor allem in emotionalen Dingen, viel klüger als er – gut, das war keine Kunst – und spätestens bei der Umarmung, die mehr ein Anlehnen war, sollte bei ihr der Groschen fallen.

Schneller als ihm lieb war, zugleich nicht schnell genug, bauten sich die Barrieren wieder auf, weil er diese Schutzlosigkeit einfach nicht ertragen konnte, diese Nähe, die Distanzlosigkeit, die ihn daran hinderten zu funktionieren. Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, solange das noch ging, weil sie das verdiente, weil ...

Die Hand zurückziehen, sich dem inneren Rückzug ergeben, aufatmen, sich in Schutzmechanismen fallen lassen, die so ausgeklügelt waren, dass sie zum Teil selbst Schutzmechanismen hatten, seine Psyche in weiche Watte aus Wissen packen.

Sicher.

 

Fast war das Leben jetzt wieder normal. Er hatte die berechtigte Hoffnung, dass er zumindest vor dem Gesetz unschuldig war, oder jedenfalls nicht voll zurechnungsfähig zum Zeitpunkt der Tat, oder wie auch immer der korrekte legale Ausdruck lautete. Das bedeutete, dass er mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht ins Gefängnis musste. Und auch wenn das im Fall der Fälle nichts an seinen Schuldgefühlen ändern würde, er war egoistisch und realistisch genug, darüber trotzdem erleichtert zu sein. Im Gefängnis würde er untergehen. Nicht sterben, aber untergehen, ein jahrelanges, tagtägliches Absaufen ... und davon würde Songma ja auch nicht wieder lebendig.

 

Fast normal.

 

Er stürzte sich kopfüber in diesen Fall. Weil ... sonst hatte er ja auch nichts zu tun. Und ... und ... Thiel war gut, aber mit ihm zusammen war er besser. Und wer wusste schon, wie lange diese Beinahe-Normalität noch anhielt? Besser mitnehmen, was ging, bevor es vielleicht zu spät war.

Fast normal. Nur die schmerzenden Rippen, Geschenk von Jan Best, erinnerten ihn immer wieder daran, dass die Wahrheit eine andere war. Nichts war hier normal.

Theorien wälzen, Thesen aufstellen, Verbindungen herstellen ... zwischendurch die Frustration niederkämpfen, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als zu spekulieren. Arbeiten, an seiner Freiheit arbeiten. Nicht an Jan Best denken, nicht daran denken, wieviele Gutachten er über die Jahre erstellt hatte ...

Und was hatten plötzlich alle gegen Songma? Sie war nicht hintertrieben und selbstsüchtig. Sie war ungewöhnlich, abseits der Norm, aber mehr als das verstanden sie nicht, sie verstanden nicht, wo in der Gesellschaft sie stand, wer sie war, was sie ausmachte, deshalb stempelten sie sie zur Antagonistin in ihrem Narrativ ab. Sie war sicherlich nicht perfekt gewesen, wer war das schon, aber sie war kein schlechter Mensch gewesen.

 

Fast normal.

 

Bis LKA, BKA und Verfassungsschutz in Personalunion eines verknöcherten Sesselfurzers auftauchten.

Das war’s mit der Freiheit, die Alberich für ihn herausgeschlagen hatte, und die jetzt einzig und allein davon abhing, dass sie den Fall lösten, er und Thiel. Aber mit den Stümpern von L & BKA konnte daraus ja nichts werden. Die interessierten sich ja nur dafür, dass sich kein sesselfurzender Schwanz auf ebendenselben getreten fühlte. Mord, Unschuld, Menschenleben ... das war denen doch völlig egal.

Also zurück ins Gefängnis, wie Thiel so treffend und bissig bemerkte. Da half es nichts, dass sie alle das nicht wollten, Thiel nicht, Frau Krusenstern nicht, auch die Klemm nicht. Sie alle sähen ihn lieber weiterhin hier bei ihnen.

Aber das Gesetz war anderer Meinung.

Zurück ins Gefängnis.

Seine zu groß geratene Polizeieskorte namens Dieter führte ihn zum Fahrstuhl, langsam, machte noch einen Zwischenstopp am Kaffeeautomaten. Auch er wollte ihn nicht zurückbringen. Vielleicht war er hier doch ein bisschen zu Hause in diesem Präsidium. Kein Polizist, aber auch kein Fremdkörper.

„Tut mir leid, Herr Professor. Sie wissen, wenn ich anders könnte ...“

„Schon ... Das ist schon in Ordnung. Sie machen hier auch nur Ihren Job.“ Woher nahm er nur diese Worte?

„Wirklich, wenn ich könnte ...“

Diesmal konnte er zur Antwort nur nicken. Das passte schon besser zu seiner Verfassung.

Unten angekommen stiegen sie aus dem Fahrstuhl und ... oh. Thiel?

Thiel hatte offenbar andere Pläne. Er hatte nicht vor, sich einfach ausbooten zu lassen. Frau Xia war weg, aber ...

Verständnis sickerte in sein verängstigtes Denken. Sie brauchten Frau Xia nicht, jedenfalls vorläufig nicht. Sie hatten eine Spur, diesen Import-Export-Laden oder was es da war.

Dieter ließ sich nur zu gerne seiner Pflicht entheben und verschwand erleichtert grinsend. Und für ihn selbst ging dieser fast normale Tag unverhofft weiter.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Wie war es nur schon wieder Abend geworden? Es konnte doch unmöglich schon wieder Abend sein. Sie hatten doch nichts getan, als Frau Xia den Geiern vom BKA zu überlassen, zu dieser Importfirma Long zu fahren und dort den mittlerweile schon fast berühmt-berüchtigten Yu Tang zu retten.

Egal, über die chronologischen Unebenheiten des Tages konnte er sich später noch Gedanken machen. Jetzt war es wichtiger ... was auch immer sie gerade machten, das war wichtiger. Irgendwie hatte er vorübergehend den Überblick verloren. Thiel sagte, sie mussten zum Museum, also fuhr er da jetzt hin. Er fuhr; aus alter Gewohnheit vermutlich; und weil er das Autofahren liebte und nicht wusste, ob er in der näheren Zukunft noch dazu kommen würde. Seine Chancen, ohne Haftstrafe aus dieser Sache herauszukommen, stiegen zwar kontinuierlich, aber ausgestanden war die Sache noch nicht. Bei allem verlorenen Überblick, das wusste er mit Sicherheit.

Und weil das so war, musste er Thiel noch etwas sagen, und scheiß drauf, dass sie einen verletzten Chinesen auf der Rückbank sitzen hatten, der in dem ganzen Schlamassel bisher sehr viel mehr Hindernis als Hilfe gewesen war, und der in diesem Moment im Grunde gar nichts verloren hatte.

„Ich hätte Songma niemals mitnehmen dürfen“, sagte er, und hoffte, dass Thiel verstand, was er damit eigentlich sagen wollte, obwohl er das im Moment selbst nicht so genau wusste. „Das war eine ganz unverzeihliche und verantwortungslose Dummheit von mir.“

„Na, Sie machen wenigstens noch Dummheiten“, antwortete Thiel mit der gleichen Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit, die sie sich sonst beide dem anderen gegenüber nicht erlaubten. „Es gibt Leute, die machen noch nicht mal mehr Dummheiten, wenn sie stockbesoffen sind. Ich hab kürzlich beispielsweise ... naja, auch erst“, eine kaum merkliche Pause, „so eine Dummheit gemacht – hab ich zumindest gedacht. Auch mit einer Frau und Filmriss und so. Genau wie bei Ihnen.“ Wieder eine kleine Pause. „War dann aber nicht so. Naja, Gott sei Dank, hätt ich auch gar nicht gewollt, also zumindest nicht mit ihr.“

Wer das wohl gewesen war, überlegte er. Filmriss, stockbesoffen ... zuletzt hatte er genug Alkohol für einen Filmriss getrunken ... auf seiner Geburtstagsfeier. Also war es wohl eine Kollegin. Kein Wunder, wollte er diese Dummheit lieber nicht begangen haben. „Je länger man ausharrt, desto höher schrauben sich die Erwartungen“, dozierte er, und allmächtiger Gott in der Höhe, wenn das mal nicht die Wahrheit war. Schwachsinn, aber auch wahr. Wer könnte das besser beurteilen als er selbst? Wann hatte er zuletzt eine Frau im Bett gehabt?

„Ja, ja, und dann muss es eine Prinzessin sein, was?“, spann Thiel den Gedanken weiter. Und ganz ruhig, ganz freundschaftlich, hängte er an: „Ich hätt sie Ihnen gegönnt.“

Ja, dachte er, Thiel versteht mich.

 

\--

 

_Der Showdown im Museum zieht an ihm vorüber wie dunkler Nebel. Er hat Kopfweh. Mit Gehirnerschütterung, selbst einer leichten, soll man eben nicht durch die Weltgeschichte rennen._

_Bambusstäbe, fallende Tische, Machogequatsche, und er? Er macht munter mit bei dem ganzen Schwachsinn, aber etwas in ihm reißt einfach. Es reißt aus der Verankerung und fällt, zerschellt, und der Inhalt bricht aus ihm heraus wie ... Absurd ist nicht annähernd das Wort, um zu beschreiben, was er da sagt und tut. Es ist alles so ... hirnrissig._

_Ein Pistolenschuss, und sein einziger Gedanke ist, dass Thiel jetzt bestimmt stolz auf ihn ist, weil er in Deckung gegangen ist._

_Das erste, das er wieder klar wahrnimmt, ist ausgerechnet etwas Rotes: Die großen Lampions, in denen Thiel den Chinesen überwältigt und festnimmt. Durcheinandergebracht. Songmas Kunst durcheinandergebracht. Als ob es jetzt nichts Wichtigeres gäbe_ _..._ _aber Songma, sie ist wichtig, immer noch, weil_ _..._ _Weil er sich auf sie eingelassen hat, und das tut er normal nicht. Diesen Fehltritt wieder auszumerzen wird dauern, diese Blöße, womit soll er die nur je bedecken?_

_Er hebt einen Lampion auf. Für einen Moment ist er Teil von Songmas Kunst, ein Teil von dem, was von ihr übrig ist, und das brennt ihm ins Herz. Er lässt den Lampion wieder fallen._

_Alles kaputt. Die Kunst, die Prinzessin ..._ _alles kaputt._

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute etwas kürzer, aber die großen Brocken sind irgendwie durch ...


	6. Chapter 6

Zuerst dachte er, Martin meinte ihn, und das, wo er sich eigentlich endlich davon überzeugt hatte, unschuldig zu sein, nicht nur vor dem Gesetz, sondern auch vor seinem eigenen Gewissen. Doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass sie sich nicht zu ihm umdrehten, nicht ihn ansahen, sondern haarscharf an ihm vorbei durch die Glasscheibe hinter ihm.

Hinter ihm.

„Ich erinnere mich.“ Na großartig! Jetzt, wo der Fall auch ohne seine Erinnerungen geklärt war, kam sein blödes Hirn wieder in die Gänge. Astreine Verarsche das. Er hätte sich gerne darüber aufgeregt, aber er war zu müde dazu, und das Bild, das in sein Bewusstsein sickerte, hielt ihn zusätzlich gefangen.

_Ein Chinese mit anklagendem Gesicht und vorwurfsvollen Worten. Dass er kein einziges davon versteht, macht nichts, weil sich die Emotionen mühelos über alle Sprachbarrieren hinweg mitteilen. Der Mann, der da plötzlich in seinem Autopsiesaal steht, ist wütend und verzweifelt und gnadenlos._

 „Ich kann mich wieder erinnern“, sagte er im Umdrehen. So wie er das sagte, war es ... nicht eigentlich falsch, aber doch missverständlich, weil mehr als diesen einen Moment hatte er nicht. Nur das Gesicht eines Chinesen ... das Gesicht Yu Tangs, des Mannes, dessen Leben er eben noch geholfen hatte zu retten. Der Rest jenes Abends war weiterhin ein wirres Durcheinander aus Farben und Verzweiflung und Angst und Bildern, die so schnell wieder verschwanden, wie sie auftauchten, und in ihrer Zusammenhanglosigkeit einfach keinen Sinn ergaben.

Aber eines wusste er jetzt mit Sicherheit, weil er sich jetzt daran erinnern konnte: Songma hatte nicht vor ihm Angst gehabt.

Diese Gewissheit sollte ihn erleichtern, sollte ... sollte ... irgendetwas, aber es machte ihn nur schwer. Schwer und leer. Er hatte dank seiner Arbeit ständig mit den Endresultaten von Gewaltverbrechen zu tun – waren die auch alle so sinnlos wie dieses? Oder war Songmas Tod tatsächlich noch eine Spur sinnloser als jene? Oder kam ihm das nur so vor, weil er selbst etwas dabei verloren hatte?

_Songmas Blick, voller Angst und Schmerz ... der zunehmend leerer wird und dann ... dann ist da kein Blick mehr, weil sie tot ist, und Tote blicken nicht. Und seine Hände sind ganz glitschig von ihrem Blut, weil er sie auf ihren Hals presst im Versuch, damit ihr Leben festzuhalten; es daran zu hindern, aus ihr herauszuquellen, aber es zerrinnt ihm buchstäblich zwischen den Fingern. Das sollte ihn nicht überraschen, und tut es auch nicht. Aber trotzdem_ _..._

Er bemerkte erst, dass er losgegangen war, als er schon halb den Gang hinunter war. Niemand hielt ihn auf. Damit war er wohl endgültig vom Haken. Das sollte ... aber auch das hinterließ irgendwie nur Leere in ihm. Vielleicht war er einfach nur zu müde für den Scheiß. Er sollte nach Hause und eine Runde schlafen. Aber der Plan scheiterte an den Schlüsseln, die bei seinen restlichen persönlichen Sachen immer noch im Gefängnis lagen. Allerdings hatte er in seinem Büro einen Ersatzschlüssel. Also erst einmal dort hin. Weit war es ja nicht.

 

Weiße Wände, eng beieinander, leer, passend zu seinem Gemütszustand. Das letzte Mal, als er diesen Korridor entlanggegangen war, hatte er diese wundervolle Frau am Arm geführt. Sie hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt, ihr Körper war warm und verlockend immer wieder gegen seinen gestoßen, ihre eine Hand hatte sie auf seinen Oberarm gelegt, mit der anderen hatte sie ihn immer wieder an der Schulter berührt.

Türe auf und ...

Alles sauber. Alberichs Verdienst, keine Frage.

Etwas drang aus seiner Kehle, ein undefinierbarer Laut. Schnell drückte er beide Hände über seinen Mund, um jeden weiteren Laut zu verhindern. Die Bilder, die auf dem Weg hierher in wilder Reihenfolge auf ihn eingeprasselt waren, fügten sich jetzt zusammen, und er wünschte, das täten sie nicht. 

_Der Mann schreit Songma an, sie zeigt etwas mehr Selbstbeherrschung. Er will etwas von ihr, sie ist nicht bereit, es ihm zu geben._ Das vermaledeite uigurische Buch, wusste er jetzt. Er war aufgestanden um dazwischen zu gehen, den Streit irgendwie zu schlichten. Wenigstens von Songma hatte er ja gewusst, dass sie deutsch verstand. Aber der Mann hatte ihm die Füße unter dem Körper weggetreten, bevor er noch das erste Wort herausbringen konnte.

_Für einen Moment bleibt ihm die Luft weg, sein Blick verschleiert sich und das liegt nicht daran, dass ihm die Brille verrutscht ist. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelt, sein Kopf vibriert geradezu. Kein gutes Zeichen, sehr wahrscheinlich hat er sich gerade eine schöne Gehirnerschütterung geholt. Aber darauf kann er jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Er kämpfte sich hoch, rückte die Brille zurecht – gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie der Mann weit ausholt, etwas blitzt silbern in seiner Hand auf, bevor sie vorschnellt, quer über Songmas Hals. Das Silberne – ein Skalpell – fliegt in elegantem Bogen weiter._

Songma hatte sich eine Hand an den Hals gepresst, ihre Augen weit vor Überraschung und Unglauben. Yu Tang war zurückgewichen, erschrocken über seine eigene Tat, und er war hilflos auf Songma zugestürzt, weil er schon da gewusst hatte, dass er die Blutung nicht stoppen konnte. In einer Notaufnahme ja, aber nicht in der Pathologie. Hier konnte er nur bei ihr sein und bleiben, bis es vorüber war.

_„Songma ...“_

_Sie antwortet stammelnd auf Chinesisch, was er natürlich nicht versteht. Aber so wie er vorhin die Wut des Mannes verstanden hat, versteht er jetzt ihre Angst. Ihre Hände liegen über seinen._

_Er will ihr so gerne helfen und weiß, dass er nicht kann. Und sie weiß es auch. Er brennt innerlich vor Hilflosigkeit. Er hasst dieses Gefühl._

Hilflosigkeit war der Grund, wieso er schon früh in seiner Karriere auf Rechtsmedizin umgeschwenkt war. In der Rechtsmedizin stand man nicht so unter Zeitdruck, man konnte mehreren Theorien nachgehen, ohne Schaden anzurichten. Im Gegenteil, in der Rechtsmedizin bedeutete das, dass man besonders gründlich war.

_„Es tut mir leid.“ Der wohl dümmste Spruch, den er in dieser Situation bringen kann._

_Sie weint jetzt._

_„Es tut mir so leid.“_

_Sie sieht ihn an, sagt nichts mehr. Und dann sieht sie ihn auch nicht mehr an._

_Er sollte Thiel anrufen und ihm sagen_ _..._ _nein, nicht Thiel, der ist inzwischen sicherlich zu betrunken, um eine große Hilfe zu sein. Aber die Polizei besteht ja nicht nur aus ihm._

_Wieder ist der Mann schneller. Wieder tritt Songmas Mörder ihm die Füße weg, wieder schlägt er auf den Fliesenboden und ist für einen Moment weggetreten._

_Als sich sein Kopf wieder klärt, sitzt der Mann auf seinem Brustkorb, hält ihm die Nase zu, damit er früher oder später den Mund öffnen muss, wenn er atmen will._

_Er greift nach diesen Händen, nach den Armen, nach dem Mann, aber er schafft es nicht, sich zu befreien, seine Hände sind nass und glitschig, Songmas Blut lässt ihn immer wieder abgleiten. Seine Lunge brennt, er muss_ _..._ _er muss_ _..._ _wenn er jetzt das Bewusstsein verliert, tut dieser Mann ohnehin, was er will, da kann er genauso gut_ _..._

_Ein gieriger Atemzug, irgendwie ist die Luft eiskalt._

_Bitternis explodiert in seinem Mund, er schluckt dagegen an und erkennt einen Moment zu spät, dass das genau das falsche ist. Wie lange hat er jetzt noch,_ _bis das Kokain zu wirken beginnt? Zehn Minuten, eine Viertelstunde höchstens. Er muss diese Zeit nützen: die Polizei rufen für Songma, einen Notarzt für sich selbst. Je nachdem, wieviel der Mann geschafft hat, ihm in den Mund zu zwingen, könnte er bald so tot sein wie Songma._

_Aber der Mann auf ihm gibt nicht nach, hält ihn an den Handgelenken, drückt so fest zu, dass es weh tut. Er kommt nicht gegen ihn an. Vielleicht wirkt das Kokain doch jetzt schon, viel schneller als es sollte. Oder es lag an der Commotio, wobei ihn das nicht so unkoordiniert machen sollte._

Irgendwann während dieses erfolglosen Befreiungskampfs löste sich der Abend in Nebel auf, verschwand wie Rauch, Kokain sei Dank.

 

Der Obduktionssaal, sein höchsteigenes Revier, war ihm plötzlich fremd, obwohl er aussah wie immer. Vielleicht ja deswegen. Es erschien pervers, dass hier nirgends auch nur ein Tröpfchen Blut zu sehen war, kein Stäubchen Kokain.

Er löste langsam die Hände von seinem Mund. Die Gefahr war vorüber. Keine ungebetenen Laute mehr.

Mit der Eleganz eines hüftkranken Hundertjährigen schlurfte er in sein Büro und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen. Sein ganzer Körper tat ihm plötzlich weh. Jan Best hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Bisher war es ihm nur nicht so aufgefallen, weil Adrenalin wahre Wunder wirken konnte. Und was Adrenalin nicht schaffte, hatte seine Psyche übernommen. Er war schon immer ausgesprochen gut darin gewesen, sich Dinge ein- oder auch auszureden. Seine Psyche war ein kleines Meisterwerk, wenn er das mal selbst so sagen durfte.

Schlüssel, wo waren die Schlüssel? Zwei Handgriffe, und er hatte den Reservebund in der Hand. Ein alter Autoschlüssel hing auch noch dran. Meine Güte, den Mercedes hatte er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin ziemlich lange daran gesessen, was wohl wirklich passiert ist. Das war schwieriger unter einen Hut zu bringen, als ich ursprünglich gedacht hatte
> 
> Und ich hoffe, die ergoogelten Infos zum Kokain stimmen so. Ich gab mein bestes ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keine Ahnung, wieso mich das Ende dieser Geschichte so dermaßen geplagt hat, aber es wollte und wollte einfach nicht richtig rauskommen.  
> Aber jetzt bin ich doch endlich zufrieden.

 

„Chef? Sie sind ja wieder da.“

Dass Alberich plötzlich vor ihm stand, brachte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept. Was machte die denn hier, um diese Zeit, mitten in der Nacht? Erst im zweiten Gedankenschritt wurde ihm klar, was ihre Anwesenheit in seinem Büro bedeutete: Irgendwie war die Zeit schon wieder uneben geworden, und es war nicht Nacht, sondern Morgen. Was machte er dann noch hier? Er wollte doch nach Hause und schlafen. „Ja“, sagte er knapp.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie.

Eine reichlich unnütze Frage, wenn man es genauer bedachte, aber auch an ihr war dieser Fall nicht spurlos vorübergegangen, also ließ er es ihr durchgehen und antwortete nur: „Nein.“ und dann, weil ihm das doch etwas zu knapp und negativ erschien – auch wenn es die Wahrheit war –, fügte er noch hinzu: „Aber es ist alles vorbei.“ Wenn nicht, wären sie längst aufgetaucht, um ihn zu holen; dann hätten sie ihn gar nicht erst gehen lassen.

„Sind Sie schon lange da?“

„Ja, ja.“ Wenigstens glaubte er das. Er war nicht sicher, wann er das Präsidium verlassen hatte, und nicht sicher, wie spät es jetzt war. „Und ich denke, es wird Zeit für mich, ein bisschen zu schlafen. Kommen Sie alleine zurecht?“ Was für eine blöde Frage. Natürlich tat sie das. Wenn sie ihn bräuchte, um etwas gebacken zu bekommen, wo wäre er dann jetzt?

„Natürlich“, antwortete sie auch prompt.

„Das war keine Frage.“ Ein Wortspiel, ihr altgewohnter Tanz. Komplimente mit bösen Bemerkungen zunichtemachen, kaum dass sie ausgesprochen waren, Komplimente hinter dummen Sprüchen verstecken, damit man im Notfall alles abstreiten oder zurücknehmen konnte, nur nie geradeheraus sagen, was Sache ist. Das war doch zu blöd, dachte er. Vielleicht konnte er es doch, wenigstens einmal. „Und danke. Danke ...“ er wandte sich zum Gehen, „... Frau Haller.“

 

Auf der Straße, als er auf sein Taxi wartete, war er sehr froh über die alte Jacke von Thiel, und genau genommen roch sie auch gar nicht so übel, wie er getan hatte – auch nur eines seiner dummen Spielchen, um der Wahrheit auszuweichen. Die blaue Gefängniskluft wurde durch die Jacke jedenfalls deutlich abgeschwächt. Wobei vermutlich kaum jemand auf der Straße die Gefängniskleidung als solche erkennen würde, der Taxifahrer hoffentlich auch nicht. Er hätte ja Thiels Vater rufen können, hatte er auch fast, aber Herbert war schon unter normalen Umständen eine kleine Herausforderung und meistens fand er das auch ganz amüsant, vor allem wie Thiel sich immer wieder darüber aufregte. Aber im Moment fühlte er sich diesem Mann nicht gewachsen.

Das Taxi kam, ein junger Mann saß am Steuer, vermutlich ein Student, der sich ein paar Kröten dazuverdiente. Oh, hoffentlich hatte er Bargeld zu Hause, das könnte sonst peinlich werden. Sonst ... sonst war hoffentlich Thiel schon zu Hause und half ihm aus. Von solchen Kleinigkeiten würde er sich jedenfalls nicht aufhalten lassen. Er war gerade erst einer Mordanklage in einem glasklar scheinenden Fall entkommen, da würde er es doch wohl von seinem Institut in seine Wohnung schaffen!

Das Taxi hielt vor seinem Haus. „Macht 23,80.“ Der junge Mann sah ihn über den Rückspiegel an.

„Ja. Einen Moment, ich hab das Geld oben in meiner Wohnung.“

Jetzt drehte sich der Fahrer um und sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Sie können nicht zufällig wen anrufen, der ...“

„Nein“, unterbrach er, „aber nehmen Sie den hier als Pfand.“ Er fieselte den Autoschlüssel vom Bund. „Ist ein Mercedes, der Schlüssel allein ist schon mehr wert als diese Fahrt.“

Der Fahrer sah immer noch misstrauisch drein, nahm den Schlüssel aber an. „Ich geb‘ Ihnen fünf Minuten. Wenn Sie bis dahin nicht wieder aufgetaucht sind, ruf ich die Polizei.“

„Alternativ können Sie dann auch dort an der Tür klingeln, bei Thiel. Der Herr Hauptkommissar hilft Ihnen sicher gerne weiter.“ Mit diesen Worten und einem bestimmten Nicken stieg er aus. In der Wohnung zog er alle Schubladen seiner Vorzimmerkommode heraus. Wenn er irgendwo Bargeld im Haus hatte, dann hier. Ah! Ein Fünfziger, sehr gut.

Wieder auf der Straße ließ er sich auf fünfundzwanzig herausgeben. „Und behalten Sie ruhig den Schlüssel, das Auto hab ich schon vor Jahren verkauft.“

„Was soll ich dann damit? Seh ich aus wie‘n Mülleimer?“

„Wer nicht will, der hat schon“, murmelte er und nahm den Schlüssel wohl oder übel wieder an sich.

Jetzt ohne Zeitdruck ging er wieder in seine Wohnung. Ah, endlich. Gefängnisklamotten ausziehen, duschen, schlafen. Guter Plan.

Und bis er die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer aufmachte, lief auch alles glatt.

Dunkelgraue Bettwäsche.

Frisch bezogen für sie.

Wie sollte er sich jetzt da hineinlegen und schlafen? Das war doch ... „Jetzt werd hier mal nicht rührselig“, schalt er sich selbst. „Ist ja nicht so, als ob sie hier ...“ Aber das machte es irgendwie nicht weniger schlimm. Er hatte das Bett trotzdem für sie bezogen. Gleichgültig, was dann passiert war; oder wo.

Er blieb in der Tür stehen, starrte auf dieses Bett und ... Er wollte so gerne schlafen, er war sterbensmüde, und verstand zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben diese Formulierung in vollem Umfang. Es fühlte sich an, als müsste er zusammenbrechen, wenn er nicht in den nächsten zehn Sekunden zum Schlafen käme. Aber er konnte sich ja nicht einmal hinlegen, er konnte nicht einmal in dieses verdammte Zimmer hineingehen.

Auch das Wort Erschöpfung nahm eine ganz neue Dimension an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sein Körper überhaupt noch funktionieren konnte.

Und die Rippen, die Rippen taten ihm weh.

Von irgendwo kam Opernmusik. Normalerweise käme das aus seiner Wohnung, aber nicht heute. Heute war es bei ihm still, nicht einmal laut zu atmen traute er sich.

Turandot. Aus Thiels Wohnung. Kaum zu glauben, dass der sich das wirklich anhörte. Vielleicht auch nur wegen der erschreckend aktuellen Thematik.

Das hieß, dass Thiel zu Hause war ... und wach. Weil bei der Lautstärke schlief der garantiert nicht.

Der Entschluss war schnell gefasst. Er flüchtete aus seiner Wohnung quer übers Treppenhaus und läutete.

Thiel öffnete nach nur wenigen Sekunden und sah ungefähr so fertig aus, wie er sich fühlte. Der hatte sicher auch die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, sondern hatte Yu Tang verhört und Berichte geschrieben oder irgendwie so etwas.

Normalerweise würden sie jetzt ein Gespräch voller Floskeln führen:

_Na, können Sie nicht schlafen? – Sie doch auch nicht. – Und drum wollen Sie jetzt mir auf den Wecker gehen, oder was. – Seien Sie doch einfach dankbar, dass ich Sie meiner Gesellschaft würdig befinde. – Na dann kommen Sie schon rein. ‘n Bier? – Sie wissen, dass ich Bier_ _..._ _na gut, eines._

Irgendwie so in der Art, noch so ein dummes Tänzchen, das er mit allen vollführte, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Aber nicht heute. Heute schauten Sie sich nur an, schweigend, verstehend, bis Thiel ihn mit einem leichten Kopfnicken hineinbat.

Ein wenig peinlich war es ihm jetzt schon, aber allein der Gedanke, wieder zu sich hinüber zu müssen, ließ ihn weitergehen.

Er setzte sich auf die Couch, auf dem Tisch vor ihm noch die Überreste von Thiels Geburtstagsfeier. Ah, der Wein von letztem Jahr. War wohl irgendwie etwas Besonderes, dieses Jahr, dass gleich zwei seiner Geschenke zum Einsatz kamen. Verdammt, nicht mal in seinen eigenen Gedanken war er vor seinen dummen Ausflüchten und Relativierungen sicher.

Ein kurzer Blick. Sie verstanden sich. Es ging ihnen nicht gut, und es gab nicht wirklich etwas, das sie dagegen tun konnten, außer Zeit verstreichen lassen.

Er hätte sich jetzt so gerne angelehnt, bei Thiel, weil der ihn verstand; zur Not auch bei einfach irgendjemandem, nur nicht alleine sein, nicht _einsam_ sein. Aber da im Moment ohnehin nur Thiel da war ... Aber es ging ja sowieso nicht. Er war ein Boerne, und ein Boerne lehnte sich nicht an, nie, bei niemandem, schon gar nicht bei einem anderen Mann.

Als Notlösung rutschte er tiefer in die Ecke zwischen Arm- und Rückenlehne.

Augen zu machen, schlafen, endlich schlafen. Angelehnt. Nicht an Thiel, aber wenigstens an Thiels Couch, das war immerhin etwas. Es roch auch nach Thiel. Wie die Jacke, ein bisschen nach altem Öl, ein bisschen nach schalem Knabberzeug, und über allem der beruhigende Geruch nach Wein.

Die Musik von Turandot legte sich wie eine schwere Decke über ihn.

 

Er schloss die Augen. Anlehnen wäre so schön jetzt.

Augen zu.

Schlafen.

 

 

 

E N T E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab mir hier eine kleine Freiheit erlaubt, nämlich mit dem Taxi. Ich fand immer, dass das so niemals funktionieren könnte. Boerne hat ja wohl kaum alles dabei gehabt (Wohnungsschlüssel und Geld), um einfach mit dem Taxi heimfahren zu können. Hat mich immer irgendwie gestört. Drum hier die kleine Dazudichtung meinerseits.
> 
> Ich hoff, euch hat's gefallen.


End file.
